Responde?
by missCOFEEE
Summary: Você responderia tudo o que eu te perguntasse? - Camus e Milo - oneshot.


**Responde?**

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem e sim a Masami Kuramada. Não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fanfic. Obrigada!

**Ship:** Milo de Escorpião e Camus de Aquários.

**Sinopse:** Você responderia tudo o que eu te perguntasse?

**Finalização:** oneshot.

* * *

- Camus?

- Hm?

- Posso te perguntar algumas coisas?

- Depende.

- Como assim "depende"?

- Quais seriam essas perguntas?

- São perguntas que eu sempre quis fazer. – explicou Milo sentindo ser abraçado pela costa.

- E por que nunca fez?

- Não sei. – Camus fechou os olhos. – Um pouco de medo, um pouco de vergonha. Não são perguntas...

- Normais?

- Mais ou menos isso.

- Tudo bem, eu respondo.

- A todas elas?

- Se eu tiver uma resposta, sim.

- Do que você mais gosta em mim?

- Difícil responder.

- Pelo menos uma coisa. – insistiu.

- Da sua risada. É pura, verdadeira, gostosa de ouvir.. um tanto rouca.

- Do que você menos gosta em mim?

- Seu ciúmes.

- Conseguiu responder mais fácil do que a outra pergunta. – deu um leve beliscão na cintura do ruivo mostrando que não havia gostado.

- Gosto de mais coisas em você do que desgosto.

- Uma comida que gosta.

- Pão.

- Pão?

- Sim. – riu do espanto do escorpiano – Algum problema em gostar de pão?

- Nenhum.

- Nunca percebeu que no café tem uma grande variedade?

- Er.. não. – Camus riu - Tem alguma preferência na hora de comer doces?

- Não podem ser muito doces.

- Camus, se não for doce não é doce.

- Têm alguns doces que são _muito_ doces e têm aqueles que _não são tão_ doces, são esses que eu gosto.

- Exemplo desse doce não muito doce.

- Torta de limão.

- Isso é um doce bem doce!

- Não, o azedo do limão quebra um tanto isso.

- Então come qualquer torta de limão?

- Não são todas as tortas de limão que como, tem uma confeitaria perto da empresa que eu gosto muito.

- Hm, uma confeitaria?

- Se quiser, próximo feriado podemos ir lá.

- Vamos hoje! – empolgou-se com a idéia.

- Mais tarde, tenho um questionário com indeterminadas perguntas para responder.

- Isso é injusto!

- Não é não. Sem contar – Camus beijou o pescoço e desceu com os lábios até chegar à orelha do escorpiano e sussurrou – que quero ficar, mais um pouco, **só** com você.

- Ok, não mais injusto. – respondeu um Milo arrepiado.

- Próxima pergunta.

- Tirando seus preciosos vinhos, qual outra bebida que gosta?

- Boa e velha vodca, pura e temperatura ambiente. – o aquariano quase sentiu a careta que Milo fazia ao ouvir – Você sabe disso.

- Pra ver se não tinha mudado. - ouviu a risada abafada - Perdeu a virgindade com quem? – Camus travou ligeiramente ante a pergunta e Milo percebeu – Se não quiser resp...

- Meu mestre. – Soltou de uma vez.

- _Como é? _Quantos anos você tinha? – perguntou pasmo.

- 13 anos. Estávamos na Sibéria, mantivemos essa relação até um ano e dois meses depois, quando retornamos para Atenas. – Camus percebeu que Milo estava começando a arrepender-se – Continue com as perguntas, eu quero respondê-las.

- Foi bom? – Milo hesitou e sua voz saiu baixa, quase um sussurro.

- Não. – resolveu ser direto – Ele estava bêbado e precisando se aliviar, não percebi quando entrou no quarto, só quando ele já estava deitado sobre mim falando que fazia parte do treinamento resistir a qualquer tipo de.. – Milo o beijou nos lábios demoradamente.

- Com quantas pessoas já se relacionou? – mudou de assunto.

- Sem contar com você.

- Contando comigo.

- Com sete pessoas.

- Quem são elas?

- Você, meu mestre, Nádia, uma Amazonas, Hyoga, Shura e Shaka

- Desde quando com o Shura e com o Shaka? Quem é _Nadja_? E **como assim** com o **Hyoga**? – rosnou.

- Vamos por parte, sim? – Milo resmungou e Camus entendeu aquilo como uma afirmação.

- Nadja é uma habitante da vila em que eu e meu mestre ficamos quando fomos à Sibéria. Não tivemos nada demais, apenas encontrei com ela quatro vezes, não transamos nem nada parecido.

- Hyoga.

- Assim que fomos ressuscitados pela Deusa, ainda não nos falávamos e Hyoga passava a maior parte do tempo comigo. E em uma das tardes ele me disse que gostaria de transar comigo e indiretamente me fez um convite.. Eu aceitei.

- Você tirou a virg..

- **Não! **– Camus o abraçou mais forte – Hyoga já havia perdido com o Shun, na época eles tinham brigado.

- Menos mal. – resmungou.

- Já aconteceu e não vai acontecer de novo.

- Foi bom?

- Quer mesmo saber?

- Hn, não agora. – ainda estava irritado com a informação - Com o Shura? Acho que mais ninguém sabe que isso aconteceu.

- Sabem, mas não é algo que comentamos. Não é necessário.

- Quem mais sabe?

- Aqueles que foram enviados para o inferno: Saga, Afrodite e MdM. – o aquariano respirou fundo – Afrodite e MdM mantinham uma relação mesmo lá no inferno o que deixou Shura desnorteado, você sabe que ele estava dividido entre os dois. Um dia ele veio desabafar comigo, sentou do meu lado e falou tudo de uma vez. Aí ele perguntou se eu tinha deixado alguém importante para trás, eu disse que sim, ele perguntou quem e eu escrevi seu nome..

- Por que escreveu?

- Saga estava perto, não queria que ele ouvisse.

- Por quê?

- Ele gostava de mim na época.

- Câ, ele gostava muito antes disso. – percebendo o silêncio do outro supôs que ele nem sabia. – Prossiga.

- Ficamos juntos para nos consolarmos. Durou pouco tempo, MdM e Afrodite não gostaram nem um pouco disso e foram tirar satisfação com o Shura, no mesmo dia eles já estavam juntos. E como assim Saga gosta de mim antes disso? Pensei que ele...

- Ele sempre te achou o cavaleiro mais elegante e bem educado, sem contar culto. Gostava de passar as tardes conversando com você e poder ficar perto de você.

- Como sabe de tudo isso?

- Saga me disse.

- Te disse?

- Na verdade não, eu o escutei falando isso para o Shura. E o Shaka?

- Eu ensinei Shaka a beijar.

- Sério? – Milo virou para o aquariano, buscando seus olhos para ver se havia algum resquício de brincadeira, mas não tinha.

- Por que eu mentiria?

- Camus, isso... foi inesperado. Muito! – Milo levou uma das mãos à boca, mas a curiosidade foi maior – Como você beijou?

- O beijei como beijei outros. – não entendeu a pergunta.

- Ah, não.. Arg! Me mostra!

- Milo foi um beijo normal. Nada demais, ele pediu para eu ensiná-lo a beijar, você só aprende beijando, então eu o beijei.

- Mas **como** você fez isso?

- Você acha que eu lembro como eu o beijei? Tinha 15 anos e foi apenas uma vez.

- Deixou ele excitado?

- Sim.

- Muito?

- Não sei o quanto, mas senti que ele estava duro.

- E não fez nada?

- Quando ele se tocou, saiu correndo. Acho que nem inventou uma desculpa.

- E por que não fez nada? - exasperou.

- Por que eu iria fazer algo? Ele pediu para beijar, eu beijei, ponto.

- Você provocou ele enquanto beijava?

- Er.. – Camus começou a ficar constrangido, o que estimulou a curiosidade incontrolável do amante.

- Camus?

- Sim.. – sussurrou derrotado.

- Foi tipo "beijo francês"?

- Por que diabos você quer saber disso?

- Porque eu quero! Responde, por favor.

- Foi! Era a minha primeira chance de provar que sou francês.

- Então você se lembra, seu cretino! – Camus foi pego de surpresa, Milo comemorou internamente – Me mostra!

- Você tem que ficar parado, sem se mexer.

- Camus..

- O máximo que puder ao menos.

- Você sabe que eu não vou agüentar!

- Então não faço.

- Por quê? – exasperou.

- Porque não.

- Se eu ficar parado?

- Faço.

- Que raiva, Camus!

- Temos um combinado?

- Não! – Milo se afastou do aquariano mal humorado.

- Vamos, Mi, não fique assim.

- Não enche.

- Vem cá.

- Não enche! Porra! - Milo ficou de costa para o amante. Estava com raiva? Claro que estava [!], era pedir demais um "beijo francês"? Camus suspirou fundo.

Milo sentiu a mão do outro percorrer sua coxa por cima da calça, enlaçar sua cintura enquanto seu corpo encaixava-se no do amante. O hálito do aquariano batia contra sua costa, seus lábios roçavam na pele morena, massageando-a.

- Desculpa, Mi. Não achei que fosse ficar tão bravo.

- Quando você se apaixonou por mim? - Camus encarou a cascata loira que estava na sua frente, acomodou-se mais perto de Milo. Sentiu a mão do escorpiano tocar a sua acariciando suavemente e deu-lhe um beijo no ombro. Estava desculpado.

- Não sei exatamente quando eu me apaixonei por você, mas percebi assim que voltei da Sibéria depois de treinar Issak e Hyoga.

- E por que não me disse nada?

- Medo. Provavelmente.. – Camus suspirou – Você sabe que naquela época eu não era uma pessoa muito aberta a sentimentos. Reprimi o máximo que pude.

- Como agüentou tanto tempo?

- Fui treinado para suportar dores e reprimir qualquer resquício de sentimento que eu pudesse ter. Naquela época acreditava fielmente nisso, achava que estava traindo os ensinamentos de meu mestre e estaria perdendo minha dignidade.

- Mas um dia antes do Santuário ser invadido, pelos Cavaleiros de Bronze, você transou comigo.

- Eu precisava tê-lo, pelo menos, uma vez antes de morrer. Naquela noite eu me entreguei a você.

Milo desvencilhou dos braços do amante e tomou seus lábios, puxando com a nuca para que pudessem ter um contato maior. Camus correspondeu ao beijo levando suas mãos até a face do outro, acariciando com cuidado, massageando o pescoço.

- O que pensou antes de morrer? – Milo sentou-se e puxou a cabeça do aquariano para seu colo, Camus apenas deixou que as carícias o envolvessem.

- Daquela vez? – Milo confirmou com a cabeça – Pensei em você, na noite que tivemos.

- E quando você morreu pela segunda vez?

- Pensei em você dá primeira vez que eu te vi quando voltei da Sibéria. Lembra?

- Sinceramente? Não.

- Você estava sentado na arquibancada da área de treinamento, gargalhava de uma das piadas de Aldebaran.

- Como consegue se lembrar disso?

- Tenho memória.

- Tá insinuando que eu não tenha? – perguntou fingindo estar indignado.

- Não coloque palavras na minha boca, Mi. – riu.

- Me conte uma coisa que eu não saiba sobre você.

- A idéia de engordar me assusta.

- Você é besta? – o aquariano fez uma careta – É impossível você engordar.

- Vou fazer dieta?

- **Muito** melhor que isso..

- O que eu vou fazer?

- Só vai passar suas noites comigo! – um sorriso safado surgiu nos lábios do escorpiano – Pode comer quantos pedaços de torta de limão e pães dos mais diversos que você quiser, não vai engordar.

- Você é muito convencido – Camus sentou na frente do amante – mas não vou mentir, gostei de saber que vai cuidar da minha saúde. – segurou a cintura do outro com firmeza enquanto beijava com ardor a boca do escorpiano.

- Camus.. – gemeu entre o beijo, sentindo o peso do amante o obrigar a deitar na cama novamente.

- Mi?

- Nh? – resmungou.

- Sabe aquele "beijo francês"?

Milo calou a boca de Camus o beijando e puxando mais para perto de si, tentando encontrar mais contado. Suas mãos percorreram toda a costa do amante até chegar a suas nádegas, apertou-as sem pudor ao mesmo tempo que roçava seu membro começando a despontar na calça.

- Posso te mostrar? – a pergunta fez com que Milo encarasse Camus que o olhava com desejo.

- Claro!

**The End~**

Hei, prazer! Primeira fic, oficialmente, postada. Espero que gostem!


End file.
